Eleanor
by ExOnEv
Summary: It had been 1 year, 6 months, 12 days, 8 hours, 19 minutes and 32 seconds since Morgan's death and Reid couldn't even begin to say this day was going to be any easier than yesterday or any day before it. In many ways, it was much more difficult.
1. Time

**Time**

* * *

"Okay, now…" Reid knelt down and fiddled with her honey brown ringlets, trying to get them to lay a certain way. "What are we going to focus on today, Eleanor?"

The little girl rolled her eyes at her father. "Paying attention in class."

Reid smirked just a bit. "Right, and what else?"

The little girl sighed. "Not spit balling the teacher."

"You got in trouble didn't you? Grounded, huh? No sci-fi books from the library for a _whole_ week."

She growled. "But Dad! She gave me extra homework and she didn't do that with anyone else."

"Calm down, miss thing…" Once he let that nickname slip out, he felt pain in his chest. He swallowed hard and had to force himself to look his daughter in the eye knowing what was going through her mind. "Look, you're lucky she's not holding it against you. She understands you're bored so she's taken it upon herself to challenge you. Take it as an opportunity to impress her. Show her what you can do."

"When I get home tonight, can we look through our pictures of you and daddy and me? I miss him."

Reid teared up and clenched his jaw, but then he smiled as he rubbed her back. "Yes, I would love to do that."

"And you can tell me again about the time he got all those people to call your phone and you got mad and swore. I love that story." She giggled like every happy little girl should.

Reid couldn't help but laugh with her. "I was so angry!" he told her with a surprised expression. He reached for her lunch bag and handed it to her. "Hold onto this. Do you have everything else?"

The little girl nodded as she clutched onto her school bag and walked to the door, waiting for her father.

As Reid followed her, he lifted his satchel to his shoulder and jingled the set of keys in his hand.

It had been 1 year, 6 months, 12 days, 8 hours, 19 minutes and 32 seconds since Morgan's death and Reid couldn't even begin to say this day was going to be any easier than yesterday or any day before it. In many ways, it was much more difficult.

* * *

_**I know, I know! :( I will write more as I have time. I thought just maybe little snippets here and there as they come to me.**_


	2. Routine

**Routine**

* * *

Reid had been bracing himself all day for his evening with Eleanor. They hadn't looked at pictures of Morgan together since Christmas, 6 months ago just after her 6th birthday. And he wasn't able to sleep for a week after that. But he couldn't bother to think about himself. It was much more important to him that his daughter remember Morgan, vividly.

While he was at work, he got a little surprise ready for her and could not wait to see her face.

"Thanks, Mary," he said as his young lady stepped out of his neighbor's house holding her school bag. "I'm sorry to be so late. The trial went into overtime." She waved him off. It was her pleasure. He was so thankful she could watch Eleanor until he could get home and settled every night. He'd offered financial compensation to her numerous times, but she would always politely refuse his money. She'd tell him that she knew exactly what he was going through because she had been a single mother. So, whenever he'd mow his lawn, he'd make sure to include hers and help her take her garbage to the curb and whatnot. "See you tomorrow." He rubbed at the top of his daughter's head with his large hand just before they stepped down from the porch together. "So, dinner, bath time and then we'll take a look through our photo albums before bed… Does that sound okay?"

She nodded with authority. "Yes."

From the corner of his eye, he saw her stop and raise her arms. He should have seen it coming. He back tracked, took her bag from her and lifted her onto his hip with a grunt; she was getting too big for this. "We're going to have to switch to piggy back rides or something," he stated as he exaggerated his hardship in carrying her as he walked to his house. Then he shot her a curious frown. "You look like a weed."

Eleanor giggled up a storm. "No, I don't. That's not right, daddy."

"What? I'm always right."

"Not this time!" she laughed and laughed.

Reid opened the front door, brought her inside and locked the deadbolt as he let her slide down his leg while he braced her back. "How am I wrong?" he tried to appear as confused as possible.

"I'm _growing_ like a weed. I don't _look_ like a weed, dad."

Reid pretended to think about it for a second and then began to nod. "You know what? I think you might be right." He suddenly grabbed her and tickled her sides. It surprised her right into a scream and she tried get away, but was laughing the entire time. He didn't let her suffer much, stopping after only seconds. "Go potty and wash your hands. We're having your favorite. It's almost ready."

Her eyes grew so wide and so did her smile. She practically squeaked before she took off running.

When she got back, Reid was plating her spaghetti. He had poured her a glass of milk, thankful she had an iron stomach like Morgan's side of the family. Eleanor sat herself in her chair, took her napkin and tucked it into the collar of her shirt. "No garlic bread."

"I know, I know…" he reached for the bowl of green salad that he had made and fished her out half of a bowl's worth and placed it by her plate. "Dressing, my lady?" he offered as if she were royalty.

"Ranch, please," she told him and then began to use every ounce of concentration on swirling her noodles and meat sauce together to get the most out her first bite.

As he added her dressing of choice and mixed it in, he watched her little tongue wiggle around on the outside of her mouth as her skill level and concentration were colliding.

"Any homework tonight?"

She shook her head with a smile, quite proud of herself. "I finished it already."

"At Mary's?" After she nodded, he continued. "What was it?"

"Counting eggs and making a graph to represent each of the hens."

"That sounds fun. Will you show me later what you came up with?"

"Yes, and you can see what I named them."

That wasn't part of the assignment and Reid knew it. He smiled out the side of his mouth just as he was taking a bite. He covered his grin with his napkin because she cracked him up. She always found a way to slip in something creative. He watched her as they ate, realizing that he was becoming more amazed by her each day—more than he could have _ever_ dreamed. Thanks to Reid starting her education very early, she had skipped first grade and was on her way to skipping third. He was pretty impressed with how much she was capable of understanding and how much information she could retain, getting smarter and smarter every single day. But there were really two sides to her. There was her academic side which kept her quiet and listening and responding appropriately, usually, but then there was this side of her that Reid got to see when they were home together. She acted like a little princess, so care-free, loving to be pampered and held and Reid took every opportunity to do that and make her feel safe and loved. and he couldn't believe how genuinely happy she was 99% of the time and he just about died every time she laughed. If only Morgan were here to see her now.

Towards the end of their meal, they took turns sucking their noodles in, seeing who could wear the most sauce on their face. Naturally, Eleanor won.

* * *

Reid lightly knocked on the bathroom door. "You've got 15 more minutes until I'm coming in to wash your hair." He didn't get a response, but he heard lots of splashing and laughter. He decided to check out her homework on his own and helped himself into her school bag. He sifted through her things and found it taking pride in his daughter's little project. He placed everything back the way he found it because if he didn't, he'd hear about it. He checked on her again, but she was too quiet. He opened the door to peek, not disturbing her and saw that she was fine.

He made his way to the kitchen and cleaned up, loading the dishwasher and getting lunches ready for tomorrow. Every couple of minutes he stopped what he was doing and checked on her again. It was so hard not to worry about her. By the time 15 minutes was up, he'd just finished his tasks and headed back down the hallway and knocked at the door.

"Come in!" she called to him.

He walked into the humid room, ready to avert his eyes. Eleanor hadn't quite grasped the concept of modesty between the two of them yet. And that was okay, but he hoped she would start picking up on his cues if he gave them. "Did you wash or did you just play? I heard a lot of noise earlier." There were suds and puddles of water everywhere. He didn't know how she did it.

"Both?" She held tightly onto a couple of rubber ducks that had been her companions for the last twenty minutes.

_What a little devil._ "Still not interested in showers yet, huh?" She shook her head vigorously in response. He shrugged to himself not quite knowing why he bothered to ask. He removed his watch and placed it into his pocket and as he knelt down in front of the tub, he rolled up his sleeves. He already knew she was a corner cutter so he decided to give her some teasing. "Show me your feet." She kicked up her leg and water splashed in his face. With his eyes closed, he remained frozen for a moment until he knew it was safe to proceed. "I asked for that, didn't I?"

She nodded and giggled.

Eleanor had only been bathing on her own for a few weeks now. Although he was really trying, Reid wasn't easily getting over leaving her alone for any amount of time while she took care of herself, not only for reasons of safety, but bath time had been wonderful bonding time for the both of them, especially with Morgan gone. But he knew this 'separation' was likely harder on him than her. "You're having way too much fun." _Without me._ His heart was sad, but he knew this would happen. He wiped his face with his sleeved bicep and then quickly tried to bite her foot while he had a hold of it, but let her escape. "Did you wash _all_ your body parts? Especially under your arms, between your legs, your bottom and those feet—like a big girl?"

She nodded as she turned her back to him. "Strawberry, please."

He believed her. She talked a lot when she tried to fib.

"That's good. I'm proud of you," he told her as he used a dedicated container to wet her hair down to complete saturate it. He reached for her strawberry scented shampoo and squeezed the usual amount into his palm.

"Don't forget behind my ears," she giggled.

"I won't."

"I love this part, daddy."

He smiled to himself as he began working his fingertips against her scalp. This went on for a couple of minutes. Once her hair was lathered up, he grabbed one of her sponges and squeezed some of her body wash onto it. He took a moment to wash her back for her. When he was done, he spun her to the side. Her butt squeaked on the porcelain and she laughed about it. He had her tilt her head back and then rinsed her hair out several times, ultimately having to use fresh water from the tub faucet. "Would you like conditioner today, ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes, please." She grinned with her eyes closed as he applied the product. When he finished, he pulled the plug on the drain and together they watched as all of her bath toys began to migrate to that end of the tub. "They know we're almost done," she whispered, her eyes full of wonder as she continued to watch the water drain away.

Reid leaned down to kiss her on the side of her forehead. After just another moment, he turned the tub faucet back on using the warm water to rinse her head. Once he squeezed a good amount of water from her hair, he laid the towel over her and then lifted her out so there was no chance of her slipping. He helped her dry her back and then used the towel on her head, but after that, she was on her own. He wrapped the towel around her and waited for her to hold in place. He pointed to her bedtime clothes on the counter next to the bathroom sink. "Your pajamas are right there."

Bashfully, she told him, "I know, daddy. I saw them."

He wondered why she was being shy all of the sudden, but ultimately that's what Reid wanted to hear. Her budding independence was, in fact, very important to him, especially when he knew the lines were already being etched between them. "Come see me when you're done or call for me if you need any help."

She smiled and nodded and then basked in the love she felt as her daddy kissed the top of her head.

Reid closed the bathroom door and stopped to take a deep breath. He couldn't believe how much he loved that little girl.

* * *

_**I'm in love with these two! I have 2 more chapters written, all kinda tied together and roughly the same length. I will post them as soon as I'm done tweaking them. :) Hope you enjoy! (I still feel like there's a typo in this somewhere, but I can't seem to see it. I'll fix it if I find it!)**_


	3. Remembrance

**Remembrance**

* * *

When Eleanor came out of the bathroom, Reid looked up from the book he was reading. She was rubbing her eye and actually looked pretty tired. That was a quick turnaround. "Sleepy, huh, baby?" She nodded and headed over to the couch to sit with her dad. He wrapped his arm around her as she snuggled up to his side. "Do you still want to look at pictures or would you like to go to bed?" He could tell she'd totally hit a wall, but he did see a little bit of light left in her expression.

"I wanna look at the pictures."

Reid leaned forward and placed his book down. Then he picked up her tablet that she didn't notice had been on the coffee table all night. "Don't be upset with me, but I borrowed this today." He watched as she came alive, clearly upset that her dad had managed to take her device without her knowledge.

"Daddy, that's mine."

He heard some attitude in her voice and nipped it in the bud. "Do not sass me young lady or we'll do this another night. And I'll keep this in my possession until then."

She frowned so hard at her father, clearly displeased, but she didn't say another word.

"Now… I know you have very important files and games on here and I didn't snoop through any of them," he lied. "Top secret stuff, I know, trust me. All I did was this…" He turned it on and let her watch as he opened up a folder he had added simply named: My Family. Inside that folder, two more folders resided. One he titled 'videos' and the other he titled 'photos'. He glanced down at her and she met his eyes with her jaw dropped.

"Daddy, what did you do?" She was so excited, but containing it masterfully.

"Well… I transferred images and videos from your dad's phone and my phone. I got other images and videos from friends and family and then I lumped them all together for you. I fit as many as I could and still left you space for your games and things. They're in date order; some even go back to when we brought you home." Reid raised his eyebrows, reliving the surprise at how many he got off of Morgan's phone. "Your dad had so many. He'd take video of you sleeping, of you and I sleeping, of you eating… he's got tons of videos of you and your laughing fits. Go ahead… open one up."

She took the device from him as if it were made of the finest, thinnest material known to man because her tablet was now the most precious thing on the planet. She gulped and then started to read through the titles. She timidly touched one entitled: Grocery Shopping.

The video opened and instantly there was a moving image of Morgan and his smile. Reid could be heard in the background laughing and trying to keep order. "No, no, we have—we're here to shop for dinner, not dance."

Morgan playfully snubbed his nose at Reid who was filming. He picked up then toddler Eleanor out of the shopping cart seat, held out her arm and began swaying and twirling with her right there in the cereal aisle. And of course, the little girl's giggle fit began immediately.

"I remember that," she said so quietly. She remembered because Morgan did that with her every time they were inside a store, without fail.

Reid looked down at his daughter who was uncharacteristically calm. He quickly closed that video and opened another as she continued to hold the tablet.

"He used to send me videos to play for you when he was out of town on a case." They watched together as Morgan told Eleanor how much he loved her and how much he missed her and blew her lots of kisses. He even drew a heart in the air for her before he told her goodnight.

Eleanor looked up at Reid with her eyelids brimming with tears. She was about to lose it.

He rubbed her back and found another video. This one was her dads' reception after they had married. "This one is cool because you can see all our coworkers from my job at the FBI." The footage suddenly zoomed in on Reid and Morgan as they clinked their champagne glasses together. And then they kissed.

Even though she was crying, Eleanor giggled just a tiny bit. "Romantic kisses, daddy."

Reid frowned and then cleared his throat, taking the tablet from her. "I overlooked that… Maybe I should remove this one—"

"No, daddy, please?"

"Why not?" His fingertip hovered above the screen.

"I don't know, daddy, just please don't."

Her eyes were desperate and he observed her for a second until it dawned on him. She needed to see that he and Morgan were in love and she must miss seeing them being affectionate with one another. He handed the tablet back to her. "Okay." He noticed her tears had died down and he wrapped his arm around her again as they continued to watch different videos together.

After some time had passed, Reid pulled the plug. "You need to go to bed, missy."

"Can I take my tablet with me?"

Reid almost laughed. "No…"

"Pleeeease, just for tonight?" She was already clutching it tight against her chest.

Reid knew he had a battle on his hands if he said no and he was too tired to argue. "Okay, but just tonight. And all these files are backed up onto my computer, so you don't have to watch them all in one sitting or panic if you accidentally delete one or something, okay? You can watch them whenever you want."

"On your computer?"

Reid rubbed at his eyes and then let out a heavy sigh. "No…" he nearly laughed again. "Let's get your teeth brushed. It's time for bed."

"Why not?"

"Some of the videos are for my eyes only… grown up eyes."

"Are they romantic videos?"

"Eleanor, stop." He could see her curiosity surfacing and made a mental note to change the password on his computer. "Bathroom, let's go." He told her to drop her tablet off in her room on her way.

Reid supervised her tooth brushing, but went in right behind her to help her with the places she missed and couldn't reach on her own. After a dose of kid's mouthwash, he swooped her up and held her close as they walked to her bedroom. "No bedtime story tonight, okay?" He could feel himself getting chocked up. He didn't know how much longer he would last. "And we need to leave earlier which means what?" He knelt down next to her bed after he'd tucked her and her tablet in. He knew she'd stay up until he went to bed and then watch more. But he would ignore that tonight.

"That we have to wake up earlier." She smiled, excited to be able to have her tablet in bed with her. "Thank you, daddy."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Just please don't give me a hard time if you're extra sleepy in the morning." As he played with her hair, some curls caught the bedside light and he pursed his lips as he took a second to really look at them.

"What's the matter?"

"Uh, nothing. I just need to call your grandma or one of your aunts tomorrow and get some advice."

"For what?"

"Your hair. Some of your new growth is coming in a bit different and I don't have any experience with it." He sighed, once again getting reminded that Morgan was never coming back.

"I love you, daddy." She could tell he was sad.

"I love you, too," and he shared a kiss on the lips with her. "Goodnight, get some sleep," he told her firmly as he turned her lamp off.

"Sweet dreams, daddy."

"Thank you, munchkin, you too. Door opened or closed?"

"Open, please."

He left her door open and headed across the hall to his room. Once he closed the door it felt like a ton of bricks lifted off of his chest and for just a fleeting moment, he felt relief from all the pressure he'd been under. He took a deep breath in and as he slowly let it out, tears began spilling from his eyes. He slid down the back of his door, sobbing uncontrollably for several minutes. He buried his head in his hands and under his arm, trying to be quiet, but it didn't take long before he heard a timid knocking on his door. He tried to straighten himself out before he opened it.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

He didn't know what to say. "Come here…" he bent down and opened his arms, letting Eleanor dive into them. "I just miss your dad," he confessed as he lifted her off the floor. While he held her tight, he tried to calm himself of his need to cry. It took some controlled breathing and happy thoughts, but it worked. "I'm good now," he whispered as he squeezed her tighter. "I'm okay now." He wiped his face and then faked a smile, showering her with kisses. "Thank you, baby. I really don't know where I would be without you here with me." But he did. He knew exactly where he would be.

* * *

**_I've been sitting on this chapter forever, just wanting to be able to have the time to fix some things. There's more to come! I have one more chapter written and at least 2 in my head. Leave me some love! Or leave some for these two! I'll fix any typos LATER. Have a nice day/night, people! _**


	4. Lessons

**Lessons**

* * *

"Just another year and a half. That's not very long at all. This car seat will disappear, I promise."

"I don't want to wait that long."

"Nobody likes to wait, but there's nothing I can do. It's the law and it's for your own safety." As Reid strapped Eleanor into her car seat, she frowned so hard that it made him smirk. "Come on, you'll be 8 years old before you know it." Then he mumbled to himself, "You'll be 18 before _I _know it."

"Daddy, I don't feel good. Can I stay home today?"

"You'll feel better soon…" he told her as he looked her in the eyes. "I know you're nervous, but it's no excuse to get out of apologizing to Miss Hernandez."

Eleanor sighed and turned her head away from her father.

Reid actually felt slighted, but tried to ignore it. He knew he wasn't the bad guy here. He closed the door and walked around the vehicle and hopped inside. "I can't stay home today either. We're both stuck."

Reid caught himself trying to start the vehicle the old fashioned way, reaching to the steering column where the key would normally be to start it. "Every time," he whispered to himself as he searched for the start button on the center console and pressed it down. As he let the vehicle come to life for a moment, he stared at the closed garage door directly ahead of them knowing that his ancient Volvo rested inside, in pieces. Morgan was in the middle of restoring it when he had died. Reid knew he'd have to have it finished or get rid of it. He just couldn't bring himself to do anything yet.

He put the new SUV in reverse and waited for the rear view camera to engage before he began backing out. This vehicle was way more than he wanted or materially needed… The only reason he agreed to take it was first and foremost for his daughter's safety. Secondly, it was provided as part of his salary. He was only being charged $100 a month for it. All other expenses for it were covered, including fuel and insurance. He was just required to keep it clean inside and out in case he needed to provide transportation for any clients from the firm.

"Daddy, what are you doing today?"

_Oh, good. She forgot she was mad._ "Well," he put the vehicle into drive and checked his mirrors, "today I'll be meeting with the prosecutor to revisit all the evidence we have on a case to put a very bad man away for a long time."

"Isn't that what you did for the FBI?"

"It's a little different. I'm not actually out there in the field helping _catch_ the bad guys, like when I worked for the bureau. The criminals I deal with now are already caught. I just help make sure the evidence supports or doesn't the crime. I help our lawyers understand what they're looking at and sometimes why something happened or how it did. But that's not all I do. I help with anything I can."

"Miss Hernandez asked me what your job was and I didn't know what to tell her."

Reid frog faced as he drove. _Why would Miss Hernandez be asking—oh, must have been after I talked to her on the phone. She's probably just curious._ "It's complicated. Just tell her I'm an in-house consultant for a law firm."

"Okay, daddy."

Eleanor was quiet the rest of the ride to school. When they got there, she was already helping herself out of her seat. By the time Reid got back around to her door, she was already opening it. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and grabbed his hand, a little tighter than usual. He left his satchel and key fob in the vehicle, leaving the vehicle unlocked and vulnerable, but he knew it'd be fine.

Together they walked to the office at the school and Reid was blind to it, but every single woman in the office began fidgeting or staring. One woman picked up her phone, spoke to someone else for two seconds before she hurriedly tried to hang up the line. She was too busy staring at Reid to actually hang the phone up quietly, dropping it on her desk twice before she got it handled.

"How can we help you?" asked the elderly woman behind the counter.

"We're here to see Miss Hernandez?" Reid looked at the clock. Class wasn't due to start for another half hour. "Dr. Spencer Reid… I have an appointment."

"One moment, I'll let her know you're here."

"Thank you," Reid backed up and the little girl who not yet dared to let go of his hand moved with him. They went and sat down to wait. During this time with his daughter, he saw no one else, watching her and only her, making faces with her, laughing with her. He didn't notice the traffic had picked up inside the office with other female teachers 'casually' coming in to 'visit' with the office staff. Daddy and daughter were in their own little world.

As she pulled on his purple scarf to bring him closer to whisper to him, Eleanor smiled that smile that Reid loved. She was happy to have her daddy with her; she didn't feel so nervous anymore.

Reid kissed her forehead and then whipped out his phone, quickly turning it on to camera mode. He held it out in front of them and she quickly kissed his cheek and held position as Reid took the picture. He tapped the screen a couple times and brought up the image. He had squeezed his eyes shut and scrunched his face as he smiled. "Look at that. We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

Just then, Miss Hernandez walked in. "Dr. Reid?"

"Yes," Reid stood up and Eleanor grabbed his hand again.

"Hi, Eleanor," she warmly greeted her.

Eleanor was practically standing behind her father, on purpose and she didn't say anything which had Reid looking at her. He made a face at Miss Hernandez; she was fine a moment ago.

"Follow me," she offered.

As they walked away, Eleanor looked behind them and saw that everyone in the office was looking out the glass walls to watch them walk away.

When they stepped inside Miss Hernandez's class room, Reid spoke first. "Eleanor would like to say something to you."

Miss Hernandez's expression remained friendly, but Eleanor chose to remain standing behind Reid's leg.

The teacher waited… and waited.

Reid wasn't pleased. He pressed his lips together and also waited, hoping Eleanor would get over her embarrassment, but it wasn't happening. "I'm giving you to the count of 3," was all he said. She quickly moved out from behind him and stepped in front of her teacher.

Miss Hernandez crouched down with an expression of empathy as she took Eleanor's hands. The little girl was near tears.

"I'm sorry for spitting spitballs at you, Miss Hernandez."

Reid waited for the next part, but Eleanor acted like she was done. "What else?" he prompted.

"I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

The teacher seemed genuinely touched. This was really hard for Eleanor. "I accept your apology and I forgive you, Eleanor. My feelings are much better now."

Eleanor smiled through her freshly wet eyes and it could be felt in the room; a huge weight had been lifted from the little girl's shoulders.

Miss Hernandez asked Eleanor to sit at her desk and get ready for her school day. Then she and Reid walked out into the hallway. He had to apologize again. "I know I've said it multiple times on the phone, but I have to apologize in person. I'm sorry she did that."

"It's okay; I've had much worse thrown my direction."

"It's not okay; that type of behavior is unacceptable. The good news is she responds well to consequence or reward, so it's not hard to discipline her. I don't think that will ever happen again." He shook his head as he stared off down the hallway. "But who knows what it will be next. Sometimes she just does something so off the wall and I have no idea where it comes from."

"She's been through a lot."

Reid made solid eye contact with the woman, both of them thinking about Morgan. He gulped and looked away.

"You have done a _phenomenal_ job with her." She said that to him wishing her words could penetrate his psyche and lodge themselves inside. "Derek would be so—Derek _is_ proud."

Miss Hernandez was a good friend of Morgan's. Reid never figured out how or exactly when they met, but he didn't really want to know. He wished he could erase the image in his mind of the way they looked at each other when they apparently unexpectedly saw each other again while he and Morgan were visiting the schools in the area for their daughter. He was sure Morgan saw her again after that, but never tried to prove it... In fact, Reid never said a word about any of it to him, hoping that his trust in Morgan was enough, but standing here with her now—he once again recognized the scent of her perfume. "Yeah, I'm sure he is," he told her. "Thanks." He cleared his throat, pursed his lips, and then he moved toward the classroom door again to open it. "Bye, baby. I'll see you tonight."

Eleanor didn't even look up from what she was writing, but she smiled. "Bye, daddy."

* * *

_**It's ready to post, so I'm posting it! The next chapter will reveal how Morgan died. :(**_


End file.
